fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
In War's Grip/Script
Chapter 6x: In War's Grip “Not long after Marth’s army freed the kingdom of Aurelis, messengers arrived from a western village to plea for the prince’s help. Pirates had struck the war-torn village at its weakest and abducted its children. Marth could not ignore such an injustice, and rode with his army to the rescue…” (Beginning of Chapter) * Elder:“Athena! My lady, wait! Where are you going all by yourself? This is madness!” * Athena:“Vy vould you vant to stop us? Your children vere taken by the pirates. Ve are offering to go get them back.” * Elder:“But you’re barely recovered! If you try to fight the pirates in that state, you’ll only-“ * Athena:“Only vat? Die? If your villagers had not pulled us from the sea, ve vould have been svallowed by the vaves anyway. That is the least ve can do. Vat sort of selfish creature do you take us for?” * Elder:“But there’s no way you can stop them! There’s only one of you-er, yous. Look, please, just wait a little longer. I’ve sent our younger folk to find help. Give them a chance to return!” * Athena:“…Very well. Ve vill vait for this “help”. But if no vun comes, make no mistake: ve vill not sit idly by.” (Visiting village) * Athena:“Vell, vell… You must be the help. Ve vish to fight vith you.” * Marth:“Ah, splendid. How many of you? Gather your men, and we’ll be on our way at once.” * Athena:“Men? Ve are a voman. Vun voman! Are you blind, stupid manchild?” * Marth:“Vat? …Ahem, what? Oh. Right, pardon me. I, uh, I am Marth, prince of Altea. I heard pirates took the village children, so I brought my army straightaway.” * Athena:“…If you say so. Ve are called Athena. The vee vuns have been visked away to a castle south of here. Come. Ve have a fair bit of skill vith a sword; hopefully the same can be said of you, Marth of Altea.” (Battle with Bathys) * Bathys:“Ye be makin’ a grave mistake, meddlin’ in the affairs o’ pirates!” (Defeating Bathys) * Bathys:“Nngh…Avast! Spare me me life, matey…!” (Chapter End) * Boy:*sniff* I wanna go home… * Girl:“Thanks, mister.” * Elder:“Prince Marth, bless you, bless you…I haven’t the words to express our gratitude. We were ready to abandon all hope, but you came to our aid when no one else would, when you did not have to. I know today’s battle means little when the entire world is at war. History may not remember it- but we will. Our village will speak of your feats for generations to come.” (If Marth visited the village) (Screen switches to conversation between Athena and Marth) * Athena:“Marth. Ve have decided to go vith you.” * Marth:“You have?” * Athena:“It is the least ve can do. Vat sort of selfish creature do you take us for? Ve vill join you, and you vill be grateful. Do ve make ourselves clear?” * Marth:“P-perfectly clear, Athena. Your swordsmanship will turn the tides in many a battle to come.” Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon scripts